Forever My Chosen One
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: Nina and Fabian have been together for several years. Now it's time for them to tie the knot. Will everything work out? PLEASE JUST READ, REALLY GOOD! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Forever My Chosen One

*Author's note: The story takes place five years after graduating from Anubis House. The characters are 22. I made this up, it is purely fiction, but I do not own House of Anubis or the characters. Very fluffy, but well written! Oh, there is an extremely long run-on sentence in chapter two, but it's a run on for a reason, and it will explain that. Enjoy!*

Chapter 1: Forever Yours: Nina's POV

I stood in my bedroom, examining myself in the full length mirror. Fabian and I were going to dinner, and I wanted my dress to be flattering! At that moment, Amber came in and sat on my bed.  
"Oh, Neens, you look fabulous!" she gushed. I whirled around in my royal blue dress, admiring the way it flowed around me like a curtain. Amber came over and adjusted the lace part of it, the top, so it clung to my shoulders and didn't slip. I smiled. My long, light brown and carefully curled hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and the heart-shaped locket Fabian had given me on Valentine's Day adorned my neck, along with my Eye of Horus necklace. I wore dainty pearl earrings, and silver pumps pulled the look together.  
"Are you ready, Nina?" Amber asked.  
"Let's go!" I replied enthusiastically. Amber took my hand and pulled me towards the living room of the flat we shared. There he stood, dressed in a midnight black suit and a red tie. Fabian's hair was as it always was, dark and messy, and he wore a huge grin on his beautiful face.  
"You look beautiful." he breathed, his face lighting up with happiness as mine did.  
"And you look perfect." I smiled, and he kissed me. It was hard and passionate, yet soft and luxurious all at once. Finally we broke apart, but the momentum was still there. Amber shooed us out the door, and Fabian and I held hands down to the car, not talking. When we reached the street, I looked around for his car, but I didn't see it. I looked at him, puzzled, and he gestured to the top of the hill, where I could see two bright headlights coming towards us.  
"Oh, Fabian!" I laughed as the sleek limousine stopped in front of us. He smiled and held the door open for me. I slid in and he sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he planted a gentle kiss on my head. Always gentle.  
"Do you remember our time at Anubis house?" he asked me.  
"Of course! The adventures, the drama ..."  
"And my massive crush on you." he finished.  
"You had a crush on me the whole time?" I asked.  
"Since the day you came. I felt terrible that no one was welcoming to you."  
"I've always liked you too," I said, "in my second year, when Joy asked you to kiss her, I was outside the door. Listening, to see how the plan went."  
"And?" he asked in his adorable British accent that makes me swoon.  
"And I was jumping with excitement when you turned her down!" I giggled. Fabian laughed with me and held me closer. Soon enough we pulled up to the restaurant. We got out, still laughing, and walked into the building together.  
"Rutter, table for two." Fabian told the front desk. The man ushered us to our seats and I tried to take it gracefully, but didn't succeed and promptly fell. Like the perfect gentleman he was, my Fabian caught me before I fell and embarrassed myself in front of the whole restaurant. As the bread sticks arrived, the live music announcer stepped up to the microphone.  
"Fabian Rutter? It's your turn." he announced, and then backed away. Fabian grinned and walked up to the stage as I stared in awe.  
"Nina, this is for you." He slung the chestnut colored guitar over his chest and began to play. I expected him to go on like that, but Fabian started to sing. His voice rang out, clear and loud, and it was surprisingly perfect! No editing, no meddling, and it was better than any voice I'd heard before. I recognized the song, knowing it as our song, My Perfect Day.

It's the things you do for me, it's the way you make me feel. It's everything you are, you're my shining star, no matter where you are. And now you're in my life! I feel the strength inside! No mountain seems so high, no river seems too wide, now you're by my side. You're the best thing in my night, you're the best thing in my day! You're the one thing in my life, you make everything okay, you give me my perfect day. People search their whole lives through, and never find someone like you. The day you walked right through my door, I found what I was looking for, now I', not searching anymore. You're the best thing in my night, you're the best thing in my day. You're that one thing in my life, you make everything alright, you give me my perfect day. You're that one thing in my life, you make everything okay, you give me my perfect day.

He grinned at me as a happy tear rolled down my cheek, and then walked over, taking me in his arms for a dance. As we swayed to the music, I stared up into his blue eyes. I could stare at them forever, losing myself in the ocean that seemed to rock us, as it was coming right from his eyes.  
"I love you." he whispered to me.  
"I love you too." The song ended, and we walked back to our seats, hand in hand. Through the rest of the night, we laughed and ate, talked and flirted.  
"I'm going to use the bathroom." I told him, and stood up in the direction of the ladies' room. When I came out, Fabian wasn't at the table, and neither were any of our things. The bill had been paid, and only an envelope with my name written on it remained. Wondering where he was, I snatched up the envelope and ripped it open. Inside was a little note, saying,

Dear Nina,

I wait at our spot in the park.

XO, Fabes

A smile stretching across my face, I ran out of the restaurant and across the street to the park. There, in our woodsy clearing, was Fabian. Little pink rose pedals and lit candles covered the ground, and twinkling white lights were strung in the trees. I gasped, speechless.  
"Look at the swan!" he exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the pond. I whirled around, but no swan met my gaze.  
"There's no ..." I began as I turned around, but stopped. Fabian was on one knee, staring straight at me with loving eyes, a little velvet box open to reveal a glittering diamond ring in his hands.  
"Nina Martin, I love you. I know I'm not the most romantic guy, and I know I can't write a very good poem, but I also know that I am the only guy who will ever love you as much as I do. You're forever my chosen one, and it would make me the happiest person alive if we could be together forever. Will you marry me?" A tear slid down my face, and I beamed.  
"Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you! I love you too." I shouted, giddy and rather blushy.  
"Yes," he said rather hastily, "Yes? Yes! Yes!" he laughed, acting much like he did when I'd said yes to his prom invitation back in my first year at Anubis House. A smile still too big for his face upon it, he slid the gorgeous ring onto my finger, and picked me up around the waist, whirling me around as we laughed and kissed. Hugging and smiling, we walked over to the hill overlooking the pond, and we collapsed onto the dry grass. I laid my head on his chest, and he looked at me affectionately. I knew he really loved me, as I did him. The sky was alight with bright stars and constellations, and Fabian pointed them out to me, explaining each one with enthusiasm. Honestly, I wasn't too interested, but I didn't care. As long as I was here with him, in this moment, anything was perfect. [3

*Chapter two will soon follow! It shall be about the months before the wedding, and rather short. Possibly. I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R!*


	2. The Long Months Ahead

**Hi guys! This is obviously Chapter 2 of Forever My Chosen One. I'm currently writing a set of Fabina drabbles that will be posted shortly, and also a Fabina song-fic. Please take a look at my Peddie song-fic, Arguable. Thanks! 3**

CHAPTER 2: The Long Months Ahead

JOY'S POV

The invitation arrived on a Saturday. A cream envelope addressed in intricately curled writing slid through the mail flap, and Patricia picked it up.  
"What's this?" she asked to not anyone in particular. Both Eddie and I, spooning Corn Flakes lazily, shrugged.  
"I dunno." I mumbled, not yet fully awake. Patricia slid her fingers under the gold seal and tugged the envelope open. Her teal eyes scanned the note, and she screamed in delight, dropping the invitation on the kitchen floor.  
"Oh my God!" she kept shouting, jumping around the apartment.  
"What?" I asked. Curiosity getting the best of me, I ran over and picked up the note. It read,

Friends and Family, please join us for the wedding of Fabian Lewis Rutter and Nina Katherine Martin.

It listed the date and place and telephone number of Fabian, but my eyes blurred with tears and I ran to my room, leaving the note accessible to Eddie on the coffee table. I slammed the door and sat on my bed, processing the idea of Fabes marrying Nina. I'd always known, but I guess I'd never really understood until now. Until it was actually happening. Part of me was immensely happy for both Fabes and Nina, and part of me wished I was Nina. But that was ridiculous! I had gotten over Fabian when we were sixteen, and I knew it because I didn't have any romantic feelings towards him. Even when I did like him, it was only a crush. I'd never loved him like Nina does, and he'd never loved me like he loves her. Patricia, Eddie and I even shipped Fabina, like I shipped Bedward!  
"Joy, are you okay?" Patricia wondered as she walked into my room. She sat on my striped comforter and clutched a pillow in her arms, as I did.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like I love him or anything. I don't even have a crush on Fabian anymore! It just shocked me." I assured her.  
"Are you sure you don't like him? It kinda shook me when you ran in here."  
"Yeah, I'm sure. The only person I like is him!" I giggled, gesturing towards the poster of Robert Pattinson hanging on my purple wall. Patricia laughed with me, and we walked out of the room arm in arm, just like in Anubis House. We were two best friends happy for their other two friends. When we got out to the living room, Patricia took her place beside Eddie on the couch, and he kissed her just as her telephone rang. She snatched it up, and answered.  
"Hello? Nina! Hi! Congratulations to both you and Fabian!" a pause, clearly Nina was talking, and then, "no, that's alright, you and your fiance have a night to yourselves. Tomorrow? Yeah, great! See you then!" she clicked off and announced,  
"Tomorrow night we are going to Nina's."  
The day was boring. Eddie and Patricia went for a walk, I chatted on Twitter, and we went grocery shopping. In the evening, Patricia and I put on a rom-com (my favourite!) and shared a whole container of Chocolate-Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. Laughs escaped our full mouths, followed quickly by tears, though mainly mine. Patricia was still a goth-pixie. Eddie just sat and stared at us the whole time, obviously bothered by our girlieness.  
"Come over and join the party!" Patricia teased, flirting with her boyfriend.  
"Not likely, Yacker. Though I don't think I'll let you finish that ice cream ..." he flirted back, and I rolled my eyes and groaned, inhaling another bite of deliciousness.

AMBER'S POV

Nina and Fabian returned late at night, and I was already in bed.  
"Amber!" Nina exclaimed as she rushed into my room and flipped on the light.  
"What?" I asked, a bit grumpily. A girl needed her uninterrupted beauty sleep! Still, Nina rambled on.  
"Fabian and I are engaged!" she practically screamed, jumping onto my bed with so much force that it shook me. This highly important and incredible news woke me.  
"Neens! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I squealed with so much delight that I surprised myself, "EEEEP!" Fabian walked in, grinning ear to ear and sporting the look of having been kissed and cuddled to death, which I supposed was the work of Nina. Who could blame her? (Author's note: It's not like they did it or anything)  
"It's official!" he announced, "but I'm beat. Good night, Nina." Fabian kissed her swiftly and I heard them whispering "I love you." to one another. Then it was just Neens and I. Girl time!  
"Spill!" I demanded, interested in hearing how the once-shy, still nerdy guy played it. And then Nina was chattering, and I couldn't get in a single word!  
"Well, a limousine took us to the restaurant, and I tripped on the way to my seat but Fabian caught me and we were flirting and the live music announcer called him up and he played guitar and sang our song for me and it was beautiful and perfect and we talked and laughed and flirted the rest of the night and at the end I got up to use the bathroom and when I came back he wasn't there and the bill was paid and a little note occupied my spot and it was from Fabes and it said he waited in our spot at the park and I got there and there were little pink rose petals and lit candles on the ground and there were twinkling lights in the trees and he told me that there was a swan in the pond so I turned around but there wasn't one and when I turned back towards Fabian he was on one knee and holding out this gorgeous ring and he gave me a romantic speech that went like this: Nina Martin, I love you. I know I'm not the most romantic guy, and I know I can't write a poem, but I also know that I'm the only guy in the world who will ever love you as much as I do. You're forever my chosen one, and it would make me the happiest person on earth if we could be together forever. Will you marry me? And I said yes of course and he acted like he did in my first year at Anubis House when he asked me to prom and it was so adorable and he slid the ring onto my finger and he spun me around while we kissed and then we were laying in the grass looking up at the stars and he was explaining them but I wasn't listening because all I cared about was being there with him." she finished in one very long, very quickly spoken sentence.  
"How romantic!" I gushed. I never would've guessed that Fabian, of all people, would be that romantic and loving.  
"I think I've always known I love him." Nina told me quietly.  
"I've always known he loves you," I began, "I mean, with the way he hugged you when he and Joy rescued us from the cellar. No offense, but you smelled awful!"  
"None taken, I knew I did. Goodnight Amber."  
"Night, Neens! Congrats!" My door slammed shut and I went back to my cozy bed, drifting off into a deep sleep almost immediately.

NINA'S POV

Saturday, September 18th brought sunshine, and marked the three month anniversary of Fabian and my engagement. I woke up to brilliant light pouring through my bedroom window, and Mick's loud voice echoing throughout the apartment. It sounded as though he and Amber were having a heated debate over poptart flavors. Always something weird with those two!  
"Morning guys." I yawned as I walked out into the living room and collapsed onto the couch.  
"Hey Neens." they both muttered back, lamely.  
"Where's Fabian?" I asked.  
"I dunno, but he left a note for you." It was then that I noticed a little blue envelope with my name on it precariously perched on the coffee table in just the right position that it would catch my eye, though it looked like it would fall off at any given moment. I picked it up and held it in my fingers, eyeing the penmanship. Definitely Fabian's, without a doubt. The letter slid out, and I noticed several scribbled hearts lining the top of the page. Just like him. My eyes moved across the page, taking in each words and storing them in my heart, in the place set aside just for Fabian and all of his love.

Dear Nina,  
I've gone to run a few errands. I will be back around ten. My Mum and Dad have invited us to dinner tonight, and I hope you don't mind that I accepted the invitation. You know they love you! I love you too, very very much. As it reads in the Fault in Our Stars by John Green, "I fell in love the way you fall asleep: Slowly, then all at once."  
XO,  
Fabian [3


	3. Guess Who

Hey guys! So here it is, finally the next chapter for FMCO! Thank you all so much for your reviews, and I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been working really hard on NLN, and haven't had much time for this fic.

DISCLAIMER!

Me: Fabian, will you do the honors?

Fabian: (Breaks apart from Nina) But I'm in this story a lot.

Me: But you're the best!

Fabian: Just pick someone else, and stop obsessing over me!

Me: Fine, and no. Alfie, what about you?

Alfie: Yes! Finally! Sydney does not own us, or the aliens! BEEP BOOP!

Me: Okay … on with the story!

Anyways, sorry it's so short, I didn't have much inspiration. More reviews would help …

Nina's POV

I set down Fabian's note and announced, "I'm taking a shower!" loud enough so Amber and Mick could both hear.

"Don't take too long, I've got a date with Alfie later!" Amber begged. I nodded, happy to oblige.

"But Ambs, I'm going out with Joy later! You take too long!" Mick whined.

"I need beautifying time! You don't!" my best friend yelled. '

"Joy will be waiting!" I heard as I disappeared into the bathroom.

My clothes falling to the clean floor, I stepped into the hot shower. All of my worries and pre-wedding stress seemed to wash away with the water, leaving me relaxed and stress-free. I washed up and got out, hearing Amber and Mick _still _arguing about who was to shower first.

"Oh My God." I muttered, pulling on fresh clothes. As soon as I stepped out into the apartment, Amber ran past me and into the bathroom, quickly slamming the door and locking it.

"Amber!" Mick yelled, "you always get it first!"

"Ha!" shouted Amber from inside the bathroom. Seconds later, the shower stared, and Mick had been defeated.

"Ugh. Bye Nina." He said, walking out of the apartment, probably headed for the bakery downstairs.

"Bye."

"Guess who." I heard a voice behind me say, as two strong hands clapped around my eyes.

"OH MY GOD, RUFUS!" I screamed, making Fabian jump back a bit and let go of my face. Smiling to myself, I turned around and kissed him quick. He kissed back.

Before long, we were having a full makeout session on the couch. Of course Amber had to come out at this very moment and squeal so loudly that the neighbors downstairs could hear. And they could hear.

"Shut up!" the rude old lady called Mrs. Emmers shouted through the floor. Amber made an annoyed face and went back to the bathroom to be "beautified". Fabian and I both rolled our eyes and went back to kissing.


End file.
